1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a weapon sighting device to be attached to or integrated with a rifle or handgun, and more specifically, to a weapon sight and sighting system that improves the accuracy of the firing of a rifle or handgun by providing an improved anticipated point of impact of the projectile.
2. Background Art
In the art of firearm sights and sighting systems there are various products available that aid the shooter with viewing an intended target and informing the shooter as to the anticipated point of impact on the target of the projectile, or round. Several parameters influence the trajectory of the projectile, ultimately altering the trajectory of the round so that the actual point of impact differs from the anticipated point of impact. As these sights and sighting systems improve in their incorporation and compensation for these numerous parameters, the difference between the anticipated point of impact and the actual point of impact will be reduced. This will improve the accuracy of the weapon on actual shots made and also will aid the shooter in his decision as to whether or not to pull the trigger.
Currently, for example, there are trajectory scopes that automatically compensate for the projectile drop, due to gravity, over a range of distances to the target.
LEATHERWOOD™ is one such product on the market that compensates for bullet drop from 200 to 600 yards. This type of system requires the shooter to obtain the actual distance to the target by other means and will not allow for ongoing, interactive adjustments of the sight or weapon.
Currently available are various holographic sight systems that project a holographic image onto the sighting plane, for example, 50 yards beyond the muzzle. One such system is HOLOsight Gen III made by Bushnell®.
Another sighting system is termed red-dot sight which projects a red dot within the field of view of the telescopic sight thereby providing the shooter a fast target acquisition. One such system is made by Aimpoint®.
There are available handheld range finding systems that project a laser onto a target and obtains a distance-to-target. One system by Leica® continuously corrects the distance-to-target on a slow-moving target.
Further, various data are available in the field of ballistics such as ballistic tables that include data such as ballistic coefficient, muzzle velocity and bullet drop for various cartridge and firearm combinations. These data aid further in predicting the actual trajectory of a particular round.
While all these devices and systems aid in reducing the difference between the anticipated point of impact and the actual point of impact, all the devices and systems have limitations.
As a result, a need exists for an improved firearm sighting system that, within a single device or system, addresses one or more of these limitations and/or other limitation(s) not expressly discussed herein, thereby providing an improved anticipated point of impact of the projectile.